


Форма любви

by Amiram, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, BDSM, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M, Sex Toys, Shibari, Urethral Play, Urethral Sex / Sounding, WTF Kombat 2021, intimate tattoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: В таком деле главное — не торопиться и растягивать удовольствие, выписывая узоры.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Форма любви

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Иллюстрация к тексту ["Выписывая узоры"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561394).  
> ♥ В работе использованы фото с просторов интернета и немного фотошопа.  
> ♥ За игровые скриншоты персонажа шлём тысячу благодарностей [ddrawmen](https://twitter.com/ddrawmen).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50983057501_fc63aa7924_o.jpg), размер 2000х2000


End file.
